Are We All We Are
by FreedomWriter15
Summary: It takes place after Life Starts Now. Paul is now taking care of Andreas' baby after her accident and trouble is brewing. Andreas' grandparents step in after they discover Andreas baby is being raised by Paul instead of her psychologically stressed mother. Will Paul be able to keep strong while waiting for his beauty to wake up?


**Hey guys! **

_Paul_

"Hey there, baby," I murmur as I pick up the three month old. _She's gotten so big babe, you'd be all over her little fat legs, _I think. She quietly makes a noise from the abrupt motion but calms down once she feels me and my heat. Even though I run around shirtless part of the time, I never really wear one now because Emily told me that skin to skin contact was good for the baby, that she would feel more comfortable.

"Wanna go see momma today?" I ask. Her little eyes look up at me in wonder and she starts to pat my tribal tattoo. Picking up her diaper bag, I grab my keys and make sure I have enough formula for her.

Andrea's mom is a wreck. After what happened to Andrea, she lost it. She started screaming in the hallway and throwing the complimentary magazines and books the hospital had. After seeing her like that, I almost grabbed Hannah and took her with me, but Charlie Swan, the chief of police in Forks, stepped in and said he'd watch them. Even though the baby isn't biologically mine, I still want to be there for her as her father.

I haven't been able to name her, not without Andrea having a say in it. I substituted her name for Baby, or as Andrea used to call her, Bug. _Your little Bug is precious, Andrea. Rosalie keeps trying to get me to agree on her baby sitting every time I have to go patrol or work, but I just can't. I know you would want me to put aside our differences, but it's hard, babe._

Locking all the doors, I walk over to the new black Silverado truck that I got. It was big and I felt like it would keep my baby girls safe. I also got the top of the line baby car carriage for Bug. I wanted to keep her as safe as possible.

I don't know what I'm going to do after Andrea awakes and has to go back to her house with Bug. My house will feel so empty. I wanted Andrea here with me, but she is too young and does not need to live here just yet. I want to wait until after she graduates… If she graduates. After everything with Leslie, Jared said she was failing almost all of her classes, and the ones she wasn't, she was passing by the skin on her teeth. Maybe I can suggest the idea of her getting her GED? That way she can just have it done with. I'd wait until she turned 18 to propose to her, but that way it'd be easier for her to take care of Bug.

We pulled up to the hospital with the rain lightly tapping the windows. I popped out of the drivers side and went to the back seat where Baby was secured. I pulled up the shield and put a blanket over the part that wasn't covered. I gently carried Bug to the small hospital. I went up towards to the front desk only to sneer at who was there.

His blonde hair was too perfect, along with his too pale skin.

"Paul," he murmured, head slightly bowed.

"_Cullen_," I snarled. Bug made a noise so I lifted the blanket to check on her. She was okay, just slightly startled by my voice.

"Andrea has shown improvement. She's starting to show reactions to some of the daily checkups now."

I merely nodded. _Are you really doing better? I miss you so much, Andrea. I feel lost._

"She also has visitors. I thought I'd give you the heads up."

I lifted a brow. _Who would be visiting? Andrea's mother hasn't shown up at all since this has happened._

I walked toward Andrea room and an unfamiliar scent invaded my nose.

A tall, large man stood over Andrea, next to him, a short, plump woman whose hair seemed to be falling out slightly from over dying.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

They both turn around, startled by my intrusion.

"Hello, I'm Gavin Fett, and this is my wife, Sylvia. We're Andrea's grandparents. We were finally able to get here after we heard what happened to Andrea."

"It's been three months." I stated, obviously confused. How far away did they live?

"What, but Georgia just told us last week?" Sylvia said, "How can that be?"

"I don't know. I haven't had contact with her since this happened." I set down Bug on the chair against the wall.

That's when they finally seemed to notice her.

"Is that Andrea's baby?" Gavin asked.

"Yes. Georgia… freaked out when Andrea died. They obviously brought her back, but, Georgia couldn't handle all of this. Charlie Swan, the chief of police in Forks, has been taking care of her and Hannah. I said I'd take care of her until Andrea woke up and was home."

"She _died_?!" Gavin yelled.

Bug started to cry a little and I picked her up out of her carrier. I started to rock her and she settled. "Yes. She was gone for thirteen minutes. They brought her back, though."

"So you decided to take care of the baby, then?" His Minnesotan accent really stuck out when he said the word "then".

"Yes. She and I have been together for a while and I care deeply for her. We got together about the same time the baby started to show."

"Well, that's nice of you," Sylvia said.

"Thank you."

"I'm afraid we never got your name?" Gavin asked.

"Paul. Paul Long."

"Is it hard for you to take care of the baby, Paul?"

I lifted a brow. "Of course it's hard. Babies were never meant to be an easy task."

"So you never feel awkward with her? Even though she isn't yours?"

"Where are you getting with this exactly?"

"Well, considering what we have heard here today and how long Andrea and Georgia have been like they have, maybe we should have the baby."

I gripped Bug slightly tighter and quit my rocking. "I am sorry sir, but there is no way in hell I am letting that happen." _I won't let them take Bug away, Andrea. I swear they will never take her._

"Well, we'll see about that."

**I own nothing. All characters and such and such belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


End file.
